1. Technical Field
This invention relates to greeting cards and, more particularly, to a karaoke card for allowing a user to sing the lyrics of the song.
2. Prior Art
Greeting cards for special occasions are well known. Many greeting cards are enamored with colorful indicia to entertain the user as well as a myriad of shapes, colors and designs employed in the formation of the cards if not utilized on the card itself. As such, audible greeting cards have become known. The audible capability of the greeting card is advantageously provided quite inexpensively, providing the “talking card” may be merchandised within the price range of greeting cards, or only relatively slightly higher.
Consequently several examples of the prior art consist of cards with complex and/or impractical devices for audio playback which render them useless to the user due to their lack of longevity or difficulty of operation.
One example of aforementioned prior art discloses a card employing the use of a cassette tape player embedded in the body of the device. Such a device is cumbersome and succumbs easily to mechanical failure, thereby rendering the device inoperable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a karaoke card in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a sing-along greeting card that is practical, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate, entertaining, attractive, and novel. The karaoke card can be used with various musical and spoken arrangements and appeals to the greeting and postcard industry, as well as the postal industry or any user that employs the usage of cards for correspondence.